


Blood In A Glass

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Snafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Light eyes peered at him with an almost predatory light, a smile crossing the figure’s face.





	Blood In A Glass

Sledge woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, although that wouldn’t have been the tipoff that he wasn’t home. The soft sounds of water and chattering insects jolted him awake, looking startled. 

He glanced around the small room and frowned, jumping when he noticed the figure in the doorway. 

“Who are you?”

The figure smiled faintly, stepping out of the dark hall and into the setting sunlight pouring through the window. 

Light eyes peered at him with an almost predatory light, a smile crossing the figure’s face. 

“You’re awake.”

“Who are you?” Sledge repeated. 

“Merriell Shelton,” he replied calmly. “Follow me, huh?”

Gene didn’t get a chance to protest before he turned and walked away, so he reluctantly got up and followed him into a small kitchen. 

Merriell slid him a glass and smiled. “They call me Snafu. You, Gene, you’re like me.”

“What does ‘like you’ mean?” he asked softly. 

Snafu ignored the question, glancing out the window. “We’re in the bayou. Ever seen a gator, cher?”

Sledge looked impatient for answers, his soft brown eyes flicking between Snafu and his glass. He wasn’t sure what the opaque liquid Snafu offered him was but he certainly wasn’t going to touch it. 

“What’ve you done to me?” Gene mumbled, looking more and more on edge

“Made you better. Made you mine,” Snafu softly replied.

Sledge shivered at the possessive look in Snafu’s eye, choosing to shut his mouth and wait. 

“They call us vampires,” Snafu finally said. “Drink, cher, you’re gonna be thirsty if you don’t.”

Sledge warily eyed the glass. “I don’t want any part of this.”

Snafu let out a soft, dry chuckle and stood, baring his sharp teeth as he smiled. 

“I didn’t either. But here I am, three hundred years later. It gets lonely, boo, that’s why I chose you.”

Sledge gave him a wary look, watching Snafu hold out a hand. 

“Stay. Gets boring out here, especially when Leckie drops by when him and Vera argue.”

Sledge stared at Snafu’s extended hand for a long moment before taking it. 

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
